The Loved Accident
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: a One shote amian! a wedding and new addition!


The Future]

now 21 i was in the best place possible i had a gorgeous fiance i had the best job possible head of the madrigal branch and i was a was the supposed 'happiest day of my life' my wedding and i knew that at the end of that isle was the person in the world who i loved and new he loved me back. i rose to find a note on the Bed post with a rose taped onto it

amy

i'll be the one at the end of the isle waiting for you see you there

your fiance xx

p.s i love you

i sighed as i smelt the rose then headed for the shower but before i could get there the door bell rang.i opened the door to find my brides maids all waiting

'Shower Now"came Natalie's voice who i had made a brides made in the fear of her shooting me.i couldn't be bothered to argue i just walked it to the bathroom and showered i then got out dried of put on a dressing gown and went to find my bridesmaids Sinead ,Natalie,Reagan,Madison and Nellie my maid of honer .they all looked up and then said join us for our chat.

"who have thought you would be getting married,it seems only yesterday you where a shy 14 year old girl" Nellie started but was cut off by sinead

"So we found your little note how sweet i'm so jealous when i married hamilton last month he didn't say a thing to me until the vows" Sinead said

"Well thats what you get for marrying an oaf!" Natalie said and doing so she received a glare of his two sister and wife

"hmm i expect if Dan ever proposes that he'll do worse than that Natalie so i would shut up if where you"Sinead defended

"Guys lets just say thats what happens when you marry a romantic"i say in a dreamy voice"So whats first girls, the salon?"i left for the salon,which Natalie had chosen and book where they did our nails and gave us massages. We then went for lunch at maison blancs. it was delicious. We then went to the hair dressers where they trimmed my hair and styled it to perfection with Natalie's arrived back at Graces mansion and Natalie did my Makeup perfectly as usual.I then put on my silk dress and admired my self in the mirror

My dress was white of course it was strapless and flowed perfectly my hair was curled and my vail lay down my back.

it was time.

Dan was waiting in the living room the ceremony was in the Garden and the reception was there too. I took Dans arm and just before we walked he said

"are you sure about this?"

"i have never been more sure"i replied confidently.

The music started to play the bridesmaids started to walk and then so did i, it was like a dream the sky was blue the trees bright green the birds say along with music the beeches were entwined with white blossom the arch was best of all was the person i was heading towards ,He was surrounded by my five bridesmaid and his Boys Hamilton,Jonah,a very old fiske in a wheel chair, And soon Dan. as i took my place at the Altar it became perfect by his fist word to me that day where

"you look beautiful"

I looked into his deep amber eyes and new that there was no guy in the world who i could ever love as much as the Ian the one stood right next to me,right now and forever more.

(2 weeks later)

Ian and i got out of the car brown from barbados. He held my hand as we walked into the mansion ready for a catch up on sleep and get rid of the Jet lag. We walked up the stairs and into our bedroom and for the first time in 2 weeks we just went straight to bed without the …romantic's.

In the morning i woke feeling dreadful, i ran to the bathroom and threw up

"IAN!" i shouted in-between barfs. Within seconds he was by my side holding my hair back and comforting me with soothing soon as i thought i was done i stood up washed my hands a rinsed out my mouth then it occurred to me that i wasn't i'll in the usual way i was pregnant.

"Ian can you just give me a sec" i said

"sure love, do you want anything"he asked i just shook my head and serched the cabinet for tests a found some and followed the instructions. and after 10 minutes and 3 tests it turned out i was right!

"IAN!" i shouted through the door and again he was in in before i even said anything he saw the tests and said

"well its not as if we're not married and don't have the money love"he said trying to comfort me

"Well Dans going to kill you so good luck with that"I said trying to add in a joke

"Hay can we call him Ian junior?" Ian asked

"who said it would be a boy and no!" i replied

"Amy you know what? I love you so much and this baby is going to be the most loved baby ever known and i'm please we're going to get it" Ian said this put a smile on my face and instantly replied

"Me too"


End file.
